


Soldier, Poet, King

by wiredbonez



Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Not Beta Read, Rated teen for swearing, but also sbi family dynamics, tnt trio (tommy niki tubbo) kinda family dynamic ig, wilbur techno n phil r mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredbonez/pseuds/wiredbonez
Summary: tommy would always wander off, niki would always find him by the statues, she never understood why he was so drawn to them.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Soldier, Poet, King

niki looked up at the sky, watching the sun set slowly. she enjoyed watching it set, she felt safe, she felt comfortable. it had been a long day working in the farm, and she was ready to go home. she mounted the horse, and started to leave in a trot which soon became a canter, as she took in her surroundings and was in no rush to get home so soon.

* * *

back at home, tubbo and tommy were play fighting, practising their sword skills. tommy had made tubbo lose their balance and fall over, "don't use the foible," tommy reached his hand out to help his friend up, "the strongest part of the sword is the forte," tommy reminded tubbo, tapping the bottom third of the blade. tommy would say he's excellent at using a sword, he enjoyed it a lot and would always help tubbo out. tubbo didn't mind that much he wasn't as good as his friend, he mainly did it for fun. "wanna try it again?" tommy asked looking down at tubbo's sword, and reaching to pick it up.

"i need a drink first," tubbo sighed, "do you want anything?" he asked his friend, who shook his head. tubbo headed back inside and towards the kitchen. not only did he need a drink, he needed to tighten his bandages as they had loosened during a fake duel he had. he saw it was getting dark, so he and tommy might as well stop practising for the day, they usually did when the sun started setting. tommy seemed to decide to stop practising, standing in the kitchen's doorway with two swords in his hands,

"tubbo- call me by my new name." he smiled, tubbo only raised his eyebrow in confusion, taking a sip of water. "they call me ' _blades'_ now." the blonde laughed, making the brunette choke on his drink, resulting in a small coughing fit. "holy shit tubbo, don't die-" his friend chuckled, leaning the swords on the wall and putting a hand on his friends back as the shorter one tried to calm down again.

"tommy! tubbo!" niki had arrived home, and tommy leaned out the kitchen door frame, seeing her at the end of the hallway, giving her a small wave. she joined the two boys in the kitchen, "have you not started dinner yet?" she sighed, opening up the chest and instructed either of the two boys to light the furnace. the three had agreed on having baked potato for dinner, and their plans didn't change, so niki grabbed the potatoes and placed them in the furnace. 

niki turned back around to ask about their day, but tommy had left. she was going to ask where he had gone, until she heard a disc being played in the other room. 'cat' was being played, it was one of tommy's favorite discs, which he had supposedly borrowed from the nearby village. niki wasn't sure if borrow would be the right word, but tommy would always convince her that he was only borrowing it. she also wasn't sure why tommy was into music all of a sudden, whenever she asked he only said " _oh, i don't know, it's cool i guess._ " the same goes for his sudden interest in building and sword fighting, and maybe also his sudden eagerness to help out on the farm. he used to complain when niki asked him to help on the farm, now he's more eager. 

niki followed where the music was coming from, which was the enchanting room (it was also referred to as their library), and tommy was sitting by the jukebox, with a book in his hand. "what're you reading?" she asked, and tommy only shrugged, "some book about some old guys." he seemed reluctant, almost embarrassed to tell niki. niki had managed to get a glimpse of the cover. a history book. supposedly about the villages history, considering tommy would often visit the village's monument.

the monument was three statues of the people the village considered heroes, they had named themselves _sleepy bois incorporated_ , not much was known about the reasoning behind their name choice but not many people would question it. there was philza, he was supposedly the one who had founded the village, he made promises to protect the village and did for so many years. his statue stood proudly, his wings being stretched out and almost hugging the other two sleepy bois. the second was wilbur soot, he was by philza's side protecting the village, he would often sing for them, read them stories and write poetry. his statue looked joyful, strumming the strings of his guitar. the third, technoblade, he stood out, being a piglin and dressed in a royal gown, he was once king of the nether, but for some unknown reason, had decided to live among the humans, finding philza and wilbur, he decided to help with the village, he would often help with the farms. his statue wore his crown and he held a hoe by his side.

"do you want to go visit the monument later?" niki asked softly, tommy continued to stare at the book, "sure." he pretended to sound uninterested but niki could tell he was trying not to smile.

* * *

the iron golems were patrolling the village, keeping the place safe at night. a few had noticed niki and tommy walking through, and usually the golems would guide people to safety, but considering how many times tommy had walked through the village at night, they must've noticed that he is capable of protecting himself, as he would always be equipped with a sword. niki followed tommy's lead, holding a lantern to help them see their path. tommy was tense, looking for any possible danger, but once the two had reached the monument,

he felt calm. safe. at home.

he sat close to the monument, niki sitting next to him, setting the lantern on the ground. niki looked up at the monuments, taking in the detail of every statue. it was peaceful. just sitting by the monument during the night, in silence. they had stayed like that for a few minutes until tommy spoke up,

"i'm probably crazy for saying this but, they- they feel like... family." he looked up at their faces with a soft smile, "i feel like i can talk to them about anything and they'll listen to me, i feel like they do listen."

"you admire them a lot, don't you?"

tommy chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, shrugging slightly, "i guess you could say that." he would never fully admit it but, he wanted to be like them, he was inspired by them. he wanted to create beautiful builds like philza once did. technoblade had inspired him to become the best sword fighter, and maybe even have power one day. he started to enjoy music and read more because of wilbur. he felt at home by their monument. he felt as if they were with him and were helping him everyday. 


End file.
